The use of guiding devices to carry out the relative movement between two adjacent and/or concentric structures, or elements of a structure, is widely known.
Similarly, different means and/or systems for assembling structures are known, more specifically means for hoisting adjacent and/or concentric structures, either in the field of general structures, for example general high-rise structures, or in the more specific field of wind energy, especially in the field of wind turbine towers.
For example, the document FR 2587399 describes a self-elevating tower comprising guide means that comprise two plates arranged inside the framework of bars and forming a V inside the different tower sections, which incorporate a plastic anti-friction runner in one of the faces thereof.
Similarly, document RU 2189935 C2 describes a telescopic mast for a crane that incorporates guide runners to facilitate the hoisting of said mast.
Furthermore, the documents EP 0201645 A2 or FR 2476727 A2 describe telescopic antennas and self-elevating towers, respectively, having guide means that consist of wheels incorporated in one of the sections to be moved.
However, as can be seen, none of the hoisting systems describes a guiding device such as the one described in the present invention, which resolves the significant problems existing in the field of the current state of the art, since it is capable of supporting very high loads, that at the same time has a high adaptation capacity to adapt to geometric variations or imperfections in the elements to be guided, and that entails great advantages with respect to those described above.